The present invention pertains to jewelry in general, and is specifically directed to lighting means mounted in a jewelry setting which is used to light a gemstone mounted within the setting, to increase the brightness and brilliance of the gemstone.
Gemstones are commonly mounted to jewelry settings. Precious and semi-precious stones are mounted within settings of various materials, which are usually precious and semi-precious metals. Common examples of such jewelry are rings, bracelets, necklaces, pendants, and earrings. Brightness and brilliance are desirable characteristics and qualities which are associated with gemstones. It is highly desirable for gemstones to reflect and refract light to increase their beauty. Often, the value of a gemstone is associated with its ability to reflect and refract light clearly. Gemstones do not generate light, and the light must be provided from an external source.
The brightness and brilliance of a gemstone is affected by the cut and quality of the stone, the type of stone, as well as the available light in the environment in which the stone is worn. Unless a lighting means is provided for and directed toward the gemstone, the gemstone will reflect and refract only the light which is in the room or other environment. The brilliance and brightness of the stone will be increased if the light is directed from the setting, rather than the environment.